


For Love and Summer Songs

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek loved summer. He loved watching his Pack play and have fun but what he liked best about summer was that Stiles was home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849435
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	For Love and Summer Songs

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Summer 2016  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 July 29 Prompt of Summer Songs.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek heard Stiles singing even though he was a floor below. Derek smiled and rolled until he could bury his face into the pillow. The Stilinski house was being renovated a little bit, and Derek had kindly offered his house to both of them for the two months that it was going to take. Noah had been there for three weeks already, along with most of Stiles' stuff as well as his own. Stiles had just gotten back into town last night after a short summer elective course that was being offered at the FBI Academy as GWU. 

Stiles had been tight-lipped on exactly what it was, and while Derek was sure that it was something that wouldn't interest most people, he doubted that Stiles would have to kill him if he told him. There was nothing that a done with Junior year and headed toward Senior year student would be told that was actually that sensitive. 

Cora and Peter were the only ones who lived in the house, but like the rest of the younger bunch, Cora was only when she wasn't in school. She was closer, in San Francisco. Most of the Pack was actually on the West Coast, other than Lydia and Stiles. 

Stiles had come home for Spring Break, making use of the ticket that Peter had sent him after Derek had moped since Stiles had stayed back at Christmas, and Noah had flown to him. Derek still felt like sticking a low dose of Wolfsbane in Peter's coffee for that. 

Derek knew he would have to get up soon, but he just wanted to listen to Stiles as he sang as he showered. 

Stiles started to hum as Derek rolled onto his back. The hum was kind of familiar. 

"Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning..." 

Derek laughed because that song had come out when Stiles was four years old when it was Ace of Base, and the original was about a decade before that. Stiles' taste in music swung wildly from current music that made Derek's brain want to bleed to music that was what his parents listened to, and then there were the weird ones like Cruel Summer. 

Finally, getting out of bed when Stiles shut off the water and started to hum more than sing as he dried himself off, Derek was down in the kitchen when Stiles headed down the stairs. 

"...And we were trying different things. We were smoking funny things-"

"I hope not," Noah said in response to Stiles' newest song.

"Ah!" Stiles yelled.

Derek looked up at him to see that he had a towel over his head. He hadn't seen that his father was sitting at the table eating and reading the paper before getting ready for work. Derek laughed, and Stiles pulled the towel down to wrap it around his neck, and he glared at Derek. 

"That's mine," Derek said. 

Noah laughed. 

"You didn't trademark a glare there, Sourwolf. Just be lucky my father is looking at me, or I'd do something else."

"Like kiss him?"

"DAD!" Stiles pulled his towel off of his head and swatted at his father with it. 

"Breakfast is in the oven for both of you." Noah folded the paper back into mostly it's original shape before he stood up, taking his cup of coffee with him. "I'll leave before you two start to make kissy faces at each other."

"Ugh, you are the literal worst," Stiles said. He did look at Derek with a hesitant smile on his face and a blush creeping down his neck. 

Noah laughed and ruffled Stiles' hair as he left the room. 

"He's just happy to have you home," Derek said.

"I hope more than he is happy to have me home." 

Derek quirked a finger at Stiles. Stiles took a step toward him and looked like he tried to trip over the air before he rushed to Derek. Derek pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into Stiles' neck.

Stiles had got in early in the evening, but he had crashed after shoving food in his face and slept the entire night long. Derek figured that he had worked his butt off the last few days of the class he had been in and had slept it off last night. This was the first time that Derek had him in his arms since Sprint Break. Derek didn't count last night since the whole Pack had been there, and he had only got a very perfunctory hug. 

Now it was just them. Cora and Peter had already left for some kind of bonding trip. Noah was working a double. They had the house to themselves for the rest of the day. Derek was happy with that, and he was glad that Stiles hadn't tried to stay up later and therefore slept in like crazy this morning. 

"Hmm, Alpha hugs are the best." Stiles sounded content. Derek liked it. 

"You just like hugs," Derek said.

"Yeah, but your hugs are the best." 

"What do you want to do today?" Derek asked when Stiles finally let his arms drop down. 

"Hmm, lazy around the house, really. I don't wanna go anywhere or do anything, really. Except for dinner. I want fucking sushi. Can we do that?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Derek would do anything that Stiles wanted. Derek was here every day, but Stiles wasn't going to spend a lot of time here for almost another year. 

"So, you promised me kisses," Stiles said.

"Hmm, I did." Derek cupped the sides of Stiles' face. "I just didn't tell you when I would give you kisses." 

Stiles made a frustrated noise as Derek dropped his hands down from Stiles' face. He looked through Stiles' eyes and found that despite how he sounded, Stiles was happy. 

"Well, I'm putting my foot down, you kiss me today or go to stay at Peter's apartment." Stiles stepped back and turned to get their food from the oven. He had a pair of oven mitts on his hands as he pulled them out. He set Derek's down first then his own before grabbing the coffee pot. 

"Your dad's settling in here just fine. He's sleeping well. You don't need to worry about that." 

"I wasn't. He trusts you. He likes you. He was happy as hell when I told him we were dating. He wasn't sure how the whole thing was going to with me being in Virginia, but hey, we made it work! We survived. We can do it again this coming year, and I can come home for a few of the breaks. Maybe I'll have you come out there for Spring Break. I can show you around. We can have fun playing tourist. Or you can come to me after I graduate and we can do the same. Then it's the Academy in the fall, and I've already been promised to work from the closest field office and will mostly be based out of here."

"How are you so sure?"

"Active Nemeton? I'll be tasked in guarding it."

"What?"

"While it was mostly a lie about not being to tell you this class I took the last few weeks, it's all very hush-hush for other kids. I'm going to be part of a newer unit that's kind of being houses under the BAU. Going after Hunters who break the code or Supernaturals that kill people who didn't harm them. This area will under the control of Scott's Dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't like being kept in the dark about all of that when he was in town, but he understands. He'll have control of a large unit, but we will all be spread out. I'll be here since I know everyone here and can help. Everyone who was in the class with me has been in college at least a year and is headed for the FBI and knows about the Supernatural or is Supernatural. I was in there with three Kitsunes. One of which is older than Noshiko. He's fucking awesome, by the way. I want to pull him in here with me. He's gonna stop by this summer and ask you to be allowed to live here. Not here, here but in town."

"I'm sure if you like him and trust him, he'll be fine. When does he arrive?"

"Two weeks to a month," Stiles said.

Derek raised an eyebrow at that as he lifted up his fork full of eggs. 

"He's touring America and having fun doing it. He said he didn't know how long it would take, but he would arrive before the end of the month. So are you okay with me working here? Covering your territory for the American Government."

"Yes. You know that. From the moment that you called me back here when Theo arrived, I have trusted you to do what this territory needs, what my Pack needs."

"I know, but I'm bringing in a stranger to help."

"Strangers aren't all bad. I was a stranger to you, and despite how you felt about me, you learned how to trust. I can do the same with your friend..."

"Cadman, I don't know his birth name, but he said that it was the closest. So what did you want to do today?"

"Cuddle. It's the biggest thing I have missed on not having a relationship. I have stocked up on the whole of the MCU. I thought that we could watch them through in the best watching order."

"Oh, yeah, that works. Pizza for lunch from the place we both like."

Derek hummed in agreement. He smiled at Stiles and waited for Stiles to smile back.

* * *

Derek knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the rest of the Pack from Stiles. Derek had pushed for Stiles to tell his father, that the Sheriff was always in the know, but the Hale Fire had happened long before Talia Hale had been able to brief the new Sheriff on everything. It had helped them when the final confrontation with Peter and Kate had happened. Kate had died from two gunshots to the chest, and Derek had ended up killing Peter to protect Stiles and his father. That the man had come back had been a shock to them all. 

Everything had spiraled out from there, and with Derek's help, Noah had been able to settle a few outstanding cases and get the FBI off of his back in the middle of the Alpha Pack, trying to force Derek to kill his Pack. Having the Sheriff's department on hand to help with that had helped a lot in taking down the Alpha Pack with no loss of life on Derek's Pack part. They had even found Cora trapped in the cell in the bank. It had all been easy to take care of it while getting help from Noah helped Derek become the Alpha that he was. Beacon Hills was still a beacon for all things supernatural, but it was safe as it could be. 

The Pack invaded that first Friday that Stiles was home, and Derek hated and loved it. The pool in the backyard was filled with Pack and with friends, and it was a good day, but Derek couldn't get time with Stiles enough to satisfy the wolf inside of him. 

Dinner was over, and the sun was set. Stiles was talking to a few of the Deputies who had transferred back to Beacon Hills following Derek setting himself up as the Alpha of the territory. 

"Son," Noah said as he dropped down into the lounge chair beside Derek. They were well out of the splash zone.

"Noah, Sir," Derek said.

Noah laughed. 

"You know that he's well above eighteen, right?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Sir," Derek said as he sat up. He looked at Noah, trying to figure out where his mind was going with it.

"I work the night shift tonight, and so that means I won't be here. Cora's already talking about shutting up her room and making sure that the warding spells for soundproofing are up. Peter is...well, he's Peter. I know what my son is like when he's not sexed enough. He tried a whole abstinence thing on jerking off in the ninth grade. Didn't work out for anyone. Just...take care of that. Would you?"

"Sir, we kissed for the first time just three days ago. This whole relationship started because I was half-drunk on wolfsbane whiskey that first week he was back at school. I confessed that I wanted to date him when he got home, and Stiles pushed that we didn't need to wait for that. So we did Skype dates, which wasn't the best as I couldn't smell him and hear him, which would help settle my wolf, but it was better than waiting."

"I just assumed that you two got together while he was on Spring Break."

"No, after he went back to school. I would have started to date him years before, but I wanted to give him time to grow a little and not have to worry, but after Spring Break, I just couldn't. The dutch courage helped a lot, but I wanted it."

Noah looked out where Stiles was on Boyd's shoulders in the pool, and he was shooting people with a super soaker as they popped out of the water. He looked happy and carefree, even to Derek's eyes. Stiles looked around like he knew that someone was looking at him, and he smiled and waved at Derek and his father when he saw them looking at him.

"So, then why the waiting?"

"He's not tried to go any further, and I don't know if it's him not wanting it or him not wanting to push me. I've been working out the best way of tackling it without getting into a long discussion. He's good at dodging those if he wants to."

"Don't I know that. The first time I asked him if he had yet when he had just turned sixteen, he spent an hour talking about the history of condoms. I wasn't that shocked on the content as I had seen his search history, but the depth he was able to tell me did shock me a little bit."

Derek heard laughing but didn't look until he was getting blasted in the face with water. He sputtered and turned to look at Stiles, who was now sitting on the edge of the pool with a shit-eating grin on his face. Derek growled, and Stiles slipped off, going under the water. He hadn't been ready for that.

"Excuse me while I got and teach my boyfriend a lesson."

"I'm getting ready to head out anyway. Tell Stiles good night for me."

"Will do," Derek said as he got up and ripped his shirt off just as Stiles was surfacing. The gun was no longer in his hands, and when he saw Derek moving toward him, he tried to swim away. It was the deep end of the pool, so Derek just jumped and dove under the water, heading right for Stiles. The rest of the Pack was laughing and getting away. He could hear them even through the water. Derek snagged Stiles around the waist and hauled him up. He dragged Stiles across the pool to press him into the opposite wall from where Derek had dived in. He trapped Stiles there while trying to contain him.

"No fair using your werewolf stuff to win!" Stiles laughed as he talked.

Derek didn't answer, but he did lick at Stiles' neck, learning that it made Stiles go pliant.

"No fair using that either," Stiles said, and even though Derek couldn't see his face, he could just see the pout on his lips. 

"Why not? You would," Derek said. 

"Cause I'm me and you are you."

"That makes total sense." Derek nipped at the skin he had licked; the taste of chlorine was on his tongue, but he didn't care. He was used to it with getting into the pool so often. He kind of liked having a pool, even if he did have to pay someone to come and take care of keeping it clean. With the Betas in college of some sort, it was just better that Derek didn't try and rely on them to care for it.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned his head to listen, and he heard them all heading up to the house. "They are headed inside. It's full dark now, Stiles."

"Oh, hey, it is. Why did they leave us alone? Why didn't they let us know?"

"Cause we were having a moment," Derek said as he heard Cora telling him that.

"Oh, hey, we are subjected to them lusting after their significant others. It's just fair that they suffer the same."

Derek laughed and decided that the best way to get Stiles to shut up was to kiss him. Derek slipped an arm between Stiles and the wall and then tugged Stiles' hips forward to where Stiles got the picture and wrapped his legs around him. Derek tipped his head to the side to kiss Stiles. Stiles gave into it easily and kissed back with just as much fervor. Kissing wasn't really an issue. They had learned how to do that with each other that first day. One kiss had turned into a hell of a lot more when they had been cuddled on the couch watching Iron Man. 

Time lost all meaning as they kissed. It wasn't until the sound of music coming over the sound system by the pool that Derek realized that they were still in the pool. 

"Hey, let's move this out of the water," Derek said.

Stiles whined and tried to pull Derek into kissing him again, but Derek huffed and unwrapped Stiles' legs and pulled away so that Stiles had to grab the wall to stay up. Stiles was pouting, and it was adorable on him. 

"Get back here," Stiles demanded.

"Come and get me." Derek dove under the water and swam to the far side of the pool before pulling himself out, making sure that Stiles could see his ass with his soaked trunks framing it.

"You are a fucking cock tease," Stiles said, but he was swimming across the pool. 

"Only a tease if I don't plan on following through," Derek said. 

The music turned up a little bit since they were at the edge of town, tucked into a bit of Hale land of the Preserve, there were no neighbors to bitch about loud music after sundown. Derek heard the splash that told him that Stiles had been a little more preoccupied with his ass instead of swimming. He turned around to see that he was fine before he sat down on the lounger that he had been on before. He waited until Stiles was pulling himself out of the water before he laid back. Stiles walked over slowly, and Derek appreciated the ability to look at him. Stiles was fit in a way that he had never been before. It wasn't just that he was fit, he was comfortable in showing that off. Derek had been shocked the first time that he had seen Stiles when he was in high school without a shirt. Despite the whole kind of sucking at lacrosse unless he was super focused, Stiles was kind of ripped. 

Unlike most of the guys that Derek knew from Beacon Hills that he was friendly with, Stiles didn't find a reason to strip off his shirt for no reason. He wore layers more than he wore anything else. Yet, he had muscles and a lot of them. The weekend training that he went through to help make sure that he could pass the physical requirements for the Academy had just honed those muscles. Derek had known that Stiles was strong. He had held Derek up in a pool for two hours. That meant that he had something going on for him. Then he had found the training room that was kind of in the basement. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was enough to keep Noah in shape for his job. All the equipment was older but well cared for. Derek had a room like it in the basement of the new house, but it was top of the line. 

Stiles hesitated until Derek crooked his finger to draw him closer. Stiles got onto the lounger, his knees digging into the plastic rungs and making them dip down to where they caused Derek's legs to shift a little. He drew his legs together so that Stiles could knee walk up to where he was straddling Derek's thighs. He smiled before leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

"I see the Betas don't want to hear us," Stiles said. He laughed before ducking down to kiss. 

Derek groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Stiles, and then found the lever that allowed him to lay the lounger flat. He pressed it down and pushed back with his back. He didn't stop until he was lying flat, and he let go of the lever. Stiles groaned as it brought their cocks in contact. Derek was already partially hard, and he could feel that Stiles was filling out as well. Derek wrapped his hard around Stiles' head to keep him where he was and lowered his other arm to use it to rock Stiles into him. Stiles moaned into the kiss and shuddered as he rocked down a little harder without Derek's prompting. 

It felt good, the just learning how they both moved and how they felt. Stiles shifted after a few minutes, and Derek realized that they were both too hard for having their trunks rubbing on their cocks. He let go of Stiles but still kissed him as he got his hands between their bodies to untie their trunks. He got Stiles' undone first, and his took a few extra seconds. 

Stiles sat up when Derek worked his trunks down his ass. Stiles was looking at him like he was trying to figure out if Derek wanted this or not. He hoped that his hard cock was enough proof. Derek hooked a finger in the front of his trunks and lowered it, letting his cock spring out. Stiles' eyes tracked down to it, and he licked his lips as he looked. 

"Naked. We need to be naked," Stiles said. He got off of Derek and jerked his trunks down so fast that it made Derek ache a little thinking about the fabric dragging on his cock. Derek snapped to attention, though as Stiles just stared at him. Derek got his trunks off with a little more finesse, but he still just threw them off to the side, and he wasn't shocked when he heard them land in the pool.

"Looks like I'm gonna wear a towel back up to the house," Derek said as Stiles settled on him again. Derek gripped his hips and tipped him down to where they could kiss again. He let Stiles guide the rocking together that they were doing, it wasn't the main goal of this. Not that Derek wouldn't mind just frotting on each other, but he had plans of touching more than just Stiles' hips. Derek groaned into the kiss as Stiles lowered himself down all the way until they were touching from hips to pecs. 

"More," Stiles whispered against Derek's lips when they paused to take a few deep breaths. 

"Yeah?" Derek asked as he wrapped his arm around Stiles' back to hold him as he rolled them onto their sides. Stiles moved to them to where he could throw a leg over Derek's thigh and use it to keep their bodies pressed together. His hand wrapped around Derek's hip, and his other arm slipped up to where it was under Derek's head. They were eye to eye, and Derek loved it. Derek pushed his lower arm down under Stiles' neck and then used his other to wrap it around Stiles' cock. He was thick, thicker than Derek thought he would be, even seeing the bulge in his jeans once when he had been soaked. Soon, Derek anted to feel that inside of him. Derek was a good size for his build, and he was slightly long, he had never had complaints from the few people he had sex with. 

"Fuck, Der," Stiles whispered when Derek started to pump him. 

Stiles rocked into each pump, and they just did that for a few minutes before Stiles leaned in to kiss. It felt better than all of Derek's fantasies because he could smell Stiles and event he smell of chlorine wasn't enough to block out the scent of his arousal. He groaned before tightening his fingers just that much more. Stiles jerked in Derek's hold, and then there was warm wet on his belly and hand. Derek kept on pumping until Stiles nipped at his lips, pulling out of the kiss. 

"I wanna touch and look," Stiles said as he looked in Derek's eyes.

"Feel free."

"On your back again." Stiles rolled off the lounger, grabbed a towel, and cleaned himself up a little before swiping at Derek. Derek raised his hand up to his mouth and licked at the release that was there. Stiles' eyes were wide as he watched it, his cock giving a valiant twitch in its effort to show that Stiles really liked watching that. Loving what he was seeing, Derek spread his legs, his cock jutting up hard and wanting attention. Stiles crawled up between them, licking his lips as he leaned over sooner than Derek thought that he would. "Can I suck you?"

"Yes," Derek hissed. 

Stiles leaned over the rest of the way and licked at the head of Derek's cock. Derek watched as the drop of release there disappeared onto Stiles' tongue. He tried not to buck up into Stiles' mouth and make him gag. Stiles was going for Derek's cock like he did everything else, with determination and a good study of what was going on. He cupped Derek's balls before stroking his hand up the cock. He pushed up on the skin, and then when he pulled down, and the head was exposed again, he licked. Derek gripped the lounger's arms so that he didn't grab the malleable plastic and break it. Stiles reached out with his free hand and grabbed one of Derek's, and tangled it into his hair. 

Derek gripped tight but didn't move Stiles up and down, just held on. Stiles' hair was a little longer than Derek had seen it before, and it made it good to grip it. Stiles slid down, wrapping his lips around every single inch of his cock. Derek had never thought that Stiles would be this good at sucking cock, but Derek already wanted to come, and yet he didn't want to. He wanted this to go on forever. He could feel when Stiles' jaw started to ache from the blow job, but Stiles wasn't stopping, and Derek wasn't going to stop him, he would stop when it was too much or regret going as long as he did. Stiles was an adult, and Derek really never wanted this to stop. 

Stiles finally pulled off and scooted up to where he could kiss Derek gain, his hand wrapping around Derek's cock and using his spit on there to stroke him. 

"Come for me, Derek. Cover yourself in your own release, and I'll lick it off." 

Derek groaned and came at that image in his head, and Stiles kept on kissing him until Derek was sensitive, and he had to brush his hand over Stiles' to stop him from keeping on stroking him. 

"Fuck I wanna watch that next time, your head thrown back. Maybe with my cock in you or me riding yours. Whatever you want." Stiles pressed one last kiss to his lips before he slid down and mouthed Derek's cock clean before going for what was on his chest and belly. 

Derek watched with half-lidded eyes as Stiles cleaned him up. It wasn't going to get rid of the smell at all, only a dip in the pool would fix that to where no one would smell them when they went inside, but Derek didn't want that either. His wolf wanted everyone to know that Stiles had been claimed. That Stiles was his, and he was Stiles'. Derek saw that Stiles was hard again, hard from just sucking Derek's cock. He groaned and tried not to reach down and pull him up to get him to come again. He wanted to see Stiles lick his own release off of Derek. Hell, he would be okay with watching that all of the time. Derek didn't mind the taste, but it seemed that Stiles really liked it. 

After a few more minutes, Derek did use his grip on Stiles' hair to haul him up and kiss him. Stiles laughed and settled into the kiss. Derek touched Stiles' cock, feeling it jerk just a little from that single touch. He was going to enjoy learning all about Stiles and the ways that he liked to take his pleasure. 

"Was it family choice or do born werewolves not get circumcision?" Stiles asked.

Derek's mind blanked on where that came from, and then he remembered hearing the Sheriff talk about the report he had done on the history of it for Economics. Derek still wasn't sure how that worked, but it was Stiles, and he knew that he was weird already. 

Stiles rubbed his thumb around the head of Derek's cock, reminding him why Stiles had asked.

"Ugh, born wolves have issues with the skin sometimes trying to grow back. Babies heal a lot quicker, and well, skin is skin, and it tries to grow back."

"Like when Peter's fingertip merged with the rest and the nerves connected and such. The body and the magic you guys have tries to fix the missing skin by regrowing?"

"Yeah, something like that." Derek kissed him again to stop him from talking. He kept the kiss up right until he was sure that Stiles was closer to coming. Then he watched as Stiles tipped over that. He was beautiful, and Derek loved it. 

Derek was pretty sure that he would be happy with Stiles for the rest of his life, giving him pleasure, taking the pleasure that Stiles wanted to give him. It was all good, and it was all something that Derek wanted. 

Stiles cleaned up Derek in a perfunctory way, the only time it tipped into anything sexual was when he was cleaning Derek's hand, sucking on his fingers like he had his cock. The music changed tracks, another song of summer. Derek wondered who had made the playlist. Stiles settled down onto Derek, cuddling into him as they just both enjoyed being naked with each other. 

Steal My Sunshine came on, and Derek groaned. He knew exactly who had made the list of songs up, and he pinched Stiles on the ass for it.

"HEY!" Stiles slapped Derek on the stomach and laughed but didn't go too far. 

"You are falling asleep," Derek said as he rolled his shoulder to bounce Stiles' head. 

"Well, you got two orgasms out of me after a full evening of playing in the pool. You are lucky I didn't straight pass out after my first orgasm."

"Then let's go up to bed, my bed. You aren't allowed to sleep in yours tonight unless you really want to."

"Nah, wanna wake up with you and sickly morning kisses and maybe morning sex. I think I would like morning sex."

"You've never had it?"

"Dude, I didn't focus on sex at college. I focused on classes."

"How did you..." Derek trailed off.

"Oh, dildos are your friend. I mean, it wasn't interactive, but you were moaning and panting enough that I felt like I was doing a good job. Helped me get rid of my gag reflex as well." Stiles sat up and yawned before stretching. He stood up and grabbed two towels off of the backs of chairs before tossing one at Derek.

They each covered their lower half and then headed up. Everyone else was already in their rooms for the night, most of them sleeping as far as Derek could tell. Or they all had their wards up to stop noises from getting in or out. 

Stiles led the way to the bedroom, and Derek smiled as he stripped the towel off and went right to the bathroom, starting up the shower. Derek grabbed sleep pants for both of them before heading in. The smell of chlorine would be impossible to get out of the bed if they went in without bathing. It also gave Derek more time with wet and naked Stiles. Which was a win. 

Derek watched Stiles as he let the water run down his back. They were so comfortable with each other, years of friendship that had always been leading this way. Derek was happy, and Stiles just made him happier.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
